


Tippity Tap on that Laptop

by gaudiasolis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Adoption, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, coops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudiasolis/pseuds/gaudiasolis
Summary: A little coops fluff where Sirius is trying to nap and Remus is being distracting!Credit to the SW universe goes to lumosinlove
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Tippity Tap on that Laptop

Lying under a pile of blankets on the living room sofa, Sirius had his eyes closed, right arm thrown carelessly across his face and his toes tucked just under his boyfriends thighs, as he tried, rather unsuccessfully, to nap. The soft whir of a laptop running in the background was attempting to provide Sirius with some white noise, however, this potential soft lullaby-like sound was frequently interrupted by the clattering of keyboard keys as inspiration struck Remus once again. 

“Mon loup, I love you but is now really the time? We have a game later” Sirius groaned. 

“I’m not about to ignore inspiration babe” Remus replied, still typing furiously away. 

“- plus” Remus added “I’ve got my muse right here”.

Sirius blushed, red slowly spreading up from his neck and scattering over his cheeks. “Wait -” Sirius paused, sitting up hastily “I thought you were writing a post for the Lions Instagram?”. Sirius took a moment to think. Why would Re need his laptop for that? More importantly what kind of Instagram post takes 20 minutes of typing to write. 

“Re-” Sirius began slowly “- what are you doing?”

Remus glances in his direction, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth, “Nothing” he sing-songs back, with the innocence of a puppy sat in a pile of pillow feathers. 

Nobody moves for a moment, then Re ever so slightly tilts the laptop screen fractionally further away from Sirius line of sight. Sirius pounces at his boyfriend. 

“Gimme it - lemme see! Remusssss” Sirius pleads, with his body half smothering Re, his arms reaching towards the laptop - which Remus is balancing over the arm of the sofa - attempting to keep it out of reach. 

Pouting he makes grabby hands at the laptop. “Please Re - I love you - you’re amazing and the best boyfriend ever and-” - Remus interrupts him, eyebrows raised -”you just want to look- hmm? Promise me you won’t change anything. Promise me you won’t delete anything?”. 

“I make no promises until you tell me what it is.”

“No deal - cross your heart - promise me!”

Sirius considers waiting it out and seeing how long Remus can hold his rather precarious ‘leaning off the sofa’ position before quickly coming to the conclusion that out of the two professional hockey players currently on this sofa Remus is definitely the more stubborn. 

“Fine” throwing his hands up into the air and sitting back on his feet, legs curled underneath him. “I conceded. Now let me see!”

“Okay okay but you have to promise to tell me if you don’t like it - we can do something else?”

Confusion clearly spreading across Sirius’ face, Remus slowly brings the laptop back to his lap, hitting save before passing it to his boyfriend. As Sirius takes it, he glances up to meet his eyes - with a look that says- are you sure this is okay? Remus nods and brings his legs up to sit cross legged facing Sirius - his hands resting lightly on his boyfriends knees and slowly rubbing small circles. 

Remus studies his face as he reads, watching Sirius’ eyes scan the screen, seeing his emotions play out with each new line. 

Looking up, Sirius has tears welling in his eyes, “this is - this is for the adoption agency?”

Remus nods, biting his lip and blinking away tears - “Yeah I thought it’d be nice to write a little bit about us - you know, our story - so they can see it from our point of view -not whatever rubbish they read in the media?”

Sirius, now fully crying and with a grin spreading ear to ear across his face, moves to close the laptop, softly dropping it to the floor. 

“Come here mon loup” he says, taking Remus into his lap and proceeding to whisper “Je t’aime” over and over again pausing only to press little butterfly kisses all over his face. “I’ll be damned if anyone reads that and doesn’t see the love we have for each other. You’re my forever Re. Mon voeu.” Remus sniffs and takes Sirius’ face in his hands gently wiping away the tears. “I love you baby”. 

Moving to curl up side by side, one hand still grasped together, fingers intertwined. Remus presses a soft kiss to Sirius’ temple and reaches to pick up the laptop. 

“You mean you don’t think any of it should be edited” Remus questions, amusement lacing his voice. 

“Mhm yep, it’s perfect”.

“Even the bits set in Dumo’s guestroom…” 

“They’re my favourite bits - how dare you think of getting rid of them” Sirius exclaims wiggling his eyebrows - “Well - okay- maybe we take those out of the one we send the adoption agency - but we’ll keep them in the one for us”.

Remus chuckles “okay babe - good plan”.


End file.
